


Ниндзя-Копия: Эпилог

by Lavender_Prime



Series: The Copy Ninja [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Cогласно автору, эпилог, представляющий собой неприкрытое PWP, является необязательной частью фика "Ниндзя-копия", его можно читать отдельно от текста или не читать вообще.





	Ниндзя-Копия: Эпилог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Copy Ninja: The Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400011) by JBMcDrаgоn. 



> Cогласно автору, эпилог, представляющий собой неприкрытое PWP, является необязательной частью фика "Ниндзя-копия", его можно читать отдельно от текста или не читать вообще.

*******

  
Иногда Какаши смотрел на него как-то по-особому, и Ирука знал, что он  _вспоминает_. Вспоминает их встречу, осознание собственной смертности и того, что однажды он не вернется домой. Ирука почти не знал его прежнего, но думал, что, однажды придя на собственную казнь, он сильно изменился.  
В большинстве случаев воспоминания вели к касаниям, касания вели к смеху, а вместе смех и касания приводили их к сексу. Были разы, когда они не смеялись – не было ничего, кроме движений и толчков. Были разы с бешеном темпом, скоростью и крышесносными оргазмами. Оргазмы, впрочем, всегда были крышесносными, но не в этом суть.  
Суть была в том, что в те разы, когда Какаши ударялся в воспоминания, Ирука наслаждался больше всего на свете. В них всегда присутствовал смех. Иногда даже против воли Ируки.  
– Я тебе клянусь, – пожаловался он, загребая в горсть серебристые волосы и оттягивая рот Какаши от своей груди, – что если ты не прекратишь петь эту треклятую песенку...  
– Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене...  
Он дернулся и получил в ответ недовольную гримасу.  
– Да, вот и я о чем. Весь настрой рушишь.  
Взгляд разноцветных глаз Какаши пропутешествовал по его телу, задержавшись на торчащем члене.  
– А я так не думаю.  
– Когда я тебя убью, – заспорил Ирука, – это точно убьет весь настрой. – Хватка на прядях Какаши ослабла, стоило тому заскользить пальцами по члену Ируки, и это было куда сильнее просто касаний к чувствительной коже. От такого по его спине побежали мурашки, а глаза непроизвольно закрылись.  
– Да, это станет серьезной помехой. Если ты не надумаешь заняться некромантией, конечно. Ирука, ты сведущ в некромантии?  
– Только в некрофилии, – простонал Ирука.  
– Выдумщик.  
Он беспомощно засмеялся, подаваясь бедрами навстречу руке, что никак не подбиралась ближе, пока Какаши вновь проходился теплыми губами по его груди, целуя и проводя языком. Он спустился ниже, к дразнящей дорожке, уходящей вниз; кожа Ируки стала влажной от его горячего дыхания. Какаши мазнул губами по основанию его члена, быстрыми касаниями языка подразнил разгоряченную плоть и тихо запел «Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене...»  
Ирука как раз продумывал планы жестокой мести, когда талантливый рот Какаши сомкнулся на головке члена и вобрал ее в себя, рассылая судорожную дрожь по всему телу. Ирука уперся бедром о матрас и приподнялся, осторожно толкаясь навстречу чужим губам. Какаши начал напевать. Ирука изо всех сил старался не замечать мотив, вместо этого отдавшись ритму и сжатию, поднимаясь в тесный влажный жар рта джонина. Пока рука с длинными пальцами не ухватила его за бедро, заставляя замереть неподвижно и лишь вздрагивать, пока язык проходился по тыльной стороне члена.  
Дышать было тяжело. Но Ирука не возражал. Он приподнял голову, наблюдая за движениями бледного тела Какаши – лунный свет и тени смягчили края и углы его худощавой фигуры. Какаши открыл рот и медленно опустился вниз, кружа языком вокруг яичек, прежде чем вновь пощекотать набухшую вену под членом Ируки, попутно мельком глянув на него разноцветными глазами – темно-серым и кроваво-красным. Он погладил Ируку по боку, спускаясь на бедро, потом под ногу, чтобы подразнить внутреннюю поверхность бедра нежными движениями грациозных пальцев.  
– Ты сам дьявол, – ухитрился полузадушенно выдавить Ирука.  
Какаши улыбнулся, полностью в данный момент соответствуя определению.  
– Гений.  
И вышеупомянутый гений описал языком круг возле головки члена Ируки, и пока Ирука ругался и выгибался в дугу, Какаши мурлыкал так, словно это было самой замечательной вещью в мире. Его голос был как бурбон: мягкий и грубый одновременно, проливавшийся на тело Ируки. И каждое вышептанное слово означало очередное прикосновение губ и ветерок дыхания над чувствительной кожей, отчего мускулы дрожали, а ноги отказывались слушаться. Жар вил в животе Ируки спирали, словно в нем размешивали горячим кунаем шоколад. Медленно и тепло.  
– Как же приятно на тебя сейчас смотреть, – прошептал Какаши, смыкая пальцы и медленно скользя вверх и вниз по всей длине, по шелковой коже.  
– Так бы и съел? – Слова были вымученным клише. Его сейчас не хватало ни на что, кроме клише.  
– М-м... Ты заставляешь меня сожалеть о тех временах, когда я мог бы присоединиться к племени людоедов.  
Ирука никак не мог решить: смеяться ему или умолять, чтобы Какаши прекратил болтать.  
– Конечно, – продолжил Какаши, дотягиваясь до баночки со смазкой, – мы бы начали с самых уродливых, избавились бы в первую очередь от них. Так что до тебя я бы добрался нескоро, даже слишком нескоро. И, скорее всего, к этому времени я был бы уже сыт.   
– У тебя нет ну никакого чувства такта. – Он поднял колени, упираясь пальцами ног в простыню.  
– Зато мое гениальное искусство оратора порядок выше твоего.  
– Высокое, как небо? – Он, чувствуя одновременно жар и лихорадочное возбуждение, жадно наблюдал, как Какаши откручивает крышку и окунает в банку два пальца. Джонин мазнул ими по бедру Ируки, потом провел над яйцами и ниже, опускаясь. Ирука выдохнул и расслабился, стоило одному пальцу нажать на кольцо мускулов, невыносимо медленно его растягивая.  
– М-м-м... Очень, очень высокое. Тебе очень, очень понравится.  
Ирука пошевелился, пытаясь привыкнуть к чуждому проникновению.  
– То есть... оно вместе с твоей крышей улетело высоко-высоко?  
Какой-то миг ничего не происходило. Затем Какаши засмеялся, придвигаясь ближе и вверх, проскальзывая пальцем глубже, когда он перенес вес на другую руку, и лизнул посередине между грудными мышцами Ируки.  
– Крыша у меня определенно улетела.  
А потом он проделал  _ту самую штуку_. Однажды Ирука спросил его напрямик, что это вообще такое. Какаши тогда только улыбнулся и ответил «Дзюцу», что было откровенной ложью – никаких печатей он не складывал. Это был какой-то трюк с чакрой, и Ирука провел целую неделю, пытаясь его повторить, но безуспешно... к неизменному веселью Какаши.  
Жар проник глубоко в его тело, впитываясь в кости, мышцы и нервы, принося с собой потрясающее удовольствие. Он царапал пальцами постель, напрягал мышцы ног, пытаясь вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, чтобы насытить его колотящееся сердце. Осколком сознания он понимал, что что-то шепчет, хнычет, практически умоляет о чем-то – боги, он даже не знал о чем, думание требовало слишком много сил. Какаши скользнул в него очередным пальцем, растягивая его, проникая чакрой дальше в его тело в тот же самый миг, как погружался глубже, растягивая его изнутри и тыкаясь в простату. Он содрогнулся, когда ощущение отступило, оставив его жадно глотать воздух и мелко дрожать от удовольствия такой силы, что оно больше было похоже на боль. И пальцы Какаши по-прежнему находились внутри, не спеша трахая его и тщательно растягивая всякий раз, как входили.  
После их первых разов, когда он впоследствии чувствовал определенный дискомфорт, они научились быть очень, очень осторожными. Не то чтобы Ирука возражал – иногда такая основательная подготовка оказывалась столь же хороша, как и окончательный финал.   
Он был слишком занят, вздрагивая от ощущений, пытаясь убедить свое тело расслабиться, хотя его мышцы подрагивали, отходя, а задница пыталась сжаться, выталкивая инородное тело, чтобы начать возражать, когда Какаши вновь принялся напевать песенку о Шалтай-Болтае.  
Выдох и расслабиться, еще раз выдохнуть – только чтобы почувствовать, как длинные тонкие пальцы проникают глубже, сгибаясь и выскальзывая обратно.  
– О боже, – дрожащим голосом выдохнул он, когда Какаши добавил третий палец, расширяя его еще больше.  
– Неплохой титул, – выдохнул Какаши на сосок и медленно провел по нему языком. – Но можешь называть меня просто «Даймё».  
Ирука пытался сдержаться, но рассмеялся. Из-за этого мышцы сжались еще сильнее, увеличивая давление изнутри. А он так старался  _расслабиться_.  
– От тебя никакой помощи!  
– А, может, я и не собирался помогать. Люблю смотреть на твое лицо, ты же знаешь. Сосредоточенность – и удовольствие. Может, я хочу это продлить.  
Он вздрогнул, когда в него целиком погрузились три пальца и начали продвигаться так глубоко, как только могли, осторожно толкаясь, рассылая искры по всему его телу, начиная с позвоночника. Какаши опять начал мурлыкать песенку.  
– Клянусь всем богам миссий, – выдохнул Ирука, – что если будешь так делать, я обзову твой член Шалтай-Болтаем.  
– А твой я назову Петунией, – Какаши согнул пальцы.   
Ирука выгнулся в судороге, разметавшись и поджимая пальцы ног. Но выдохнул и расслабился, потом еще раз выдохнул и расслабился, позволяя Какаши неторопливо трахать себя пальцами. Потом Какаши убрал руку и передвинулся, ложась меж ног Ируки, смазывая свой член перед тем, как прижаться и медленно толкнуться внутрь.  
Ирука застонал, отчаянно стараясь оставаться размякшим, позволить давлению растянуть его дальше, глубже.  
– Шалтай-Болтай, похоже, рад повидаться со своими друзьями.  
Смех вырвался полузадушенным всхлипом.  
– Умеешь же ты убивать настроение.  
– О? – Какаши надавил сильнее, целиком погружаясь в Ируку, заставляя чунина постанывать и цепляться за скользкие от пота сильные плечи.  
– Ладно, – выдохнул Ирука. – Не особо.  
– М-м-м. – Какаши склонился над ним, захватывая рот Ируки в поцелуе, и начал двигаться. Ирука вжимался ладонями в спину мужчины, чувствуя игру мышц под покрытой шрамами коже, даже когда его больше занимало то, как оставаться расслабленным, позволяя мужчине входить в его тело. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем уже даже Какаши не мог думать ни о каких сумасшедших вещах, его дыхание срывалось с каждым толчком, мышцы напрягались и перекатывались под ищущими пальцами Ируки.  
Ирука приподнимал бедра навстречу каждому толчку, растягиваясь, вспоминая, как принимать в себя и сливаться в пробирающем до костей завершении. Какаши скользил в нем, его худощавое тело выгибалось при каждом движении, напряженное в попытке сдержаться. Ирука задохнулся и вновь подался навстречу, углубляя контакт, обхватывая ногами узкую талию и притягивая джонина ближе. Он был расслаблен, открыт, растянут и напряжен одновременно, член был зажат между их трущимися телами, и с криком Ирука почувствовал, как оргазм проходит сквозь него, увлекая за собой, заставляя метаться головой по простыням. Какаши над ним напрягся, хрипя, надолго замерев, прежде чем со стоном расслабиться и упасть поверх Ируки.  
Ирука лежал под отяжелевшим мужчиной, бездумно проводя рукой по изгибу спины Какаши вверх и вниз. Долгую минуту спустя Какаши пошевелился, сползая с него, и растянулся на постели, раскинув руки.  
Ирука слушал биение своего сердца, ожидая, когда высохнет пот, а кожу перестанет покалывать. Рядом с ним Какаши слабо забормотал:  
– Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене...  
И тут он не выдержал. Схватил подушку и, собрав остатки сил, перевернулся и придавил Какаши подушкой. На миг джонин оказался выбит из колеи. Потом использовал свои неистощимые запасы энергии и оттолкнул Ируку, смеясь, наваливаясь на него и подминая под себя; подушка была отброшена прочь.  
– Петуния, признай, – сказал Какаши с лукавой усмешкой. – Тебе нравится мой Шалтай-Болтай.  
Ирука воззрился на него, стараясь не рассмеяться.   
– Признаю, что секс с тобой  _чуточку_ лучше, чем с тем клоном. На чуть-чуть.  
Глаза Ниндзя-Копии расширились почти комично.  
– О. О, ну раз ты так... – Пальцы протанцевали по груди Ируки, пытаясь отыскать места, пригодные для щекотки. Не нашли, но Ирука все равно засмеялся, попутно вяло пытаясь вывернуться из-под захвата.  
– Я лучше клона?  
– Нет! – злорадно выпалил Ирука, уворачиваясь от пальцев, пытающих пощекотать бедра – одно из его слабых мест.  
– Я лучше?  
– Нет! – На этот раз он выпалил это, задыхаясь от смеха, когда Какаши перешел от щекотки к более эффективным щипкам. Пятки Ируки уперлись в бледные голени, и он попытался свернуться в клубок.  
– Я лучше клона? – Руки прекратили движение: одна замерла на его плечах, вторая легла ему на живот.  
Ирука усмехнулся, успокаиваясь, поворачиваясь так, чтобы рука Какаши оказалась у него под головой.  
– Думаю, да.  
Какаши наклонился над ним, мазнув губами по рту Ируки.  
– Только думаешь?  
– Ну... Достаточно хорош, чтобы мне не захотелось рассказать Изумо, что твой клон так же хорош, как и ты. – Кожу покалывало в тех местах, где Какаши дотронулся. Сухие губы, немного узковатые, так близко рядом с его, что по спине бегут мурашки.  
– Приятно слышать.  
Когда Ирука смог дышать, он выдохнул в рот Какаши:  
– Я могу позволить тебе мешать самому себе.  
Ниндзя-Копия хихикнул.  
– А вот это определенно приятно слышать. Так что, я лучше клона?  
Ирука расплылся в улыбке, медленной и ленивой.  
– ...Нет.  
И отвернулся, притворяясь спящим.  
– О Петуния, – поцокал языком Какаши. – Я еще заставлю тебя об этом пожалеть. – Его рука отправилась в путешествие по его телу, изучая и заявляя свои права одновременно. И тихо, но так, чтобы Ирука слышал, мужчина запел:  
– Не может Шалтая,  
Не может Болтая...  
  
 _ **Теперь точно конец**_


End file.
